wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock-a-Bye Your Bear
"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" is one of the Wiggles' favourite songs. They always sing it in live shows and in some of their videos. It made its grand debut in The Wiggles self-titled release, "The Wiggles" back in 1991. The Purple Wiggle often falls asleep at the end of the song, or a teddy bear mascot. This Wiggly classic was written by Anthony Field and Greg Page. Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * Composed and Written by: Anthony Field, Gregory Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Steve Promfrett * Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney * Published by: EMI Music The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Varon Bon Acland]] * Published by: EMI Live Hot Potatoes! * Composed and Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Published by: EMI Music Wiggledancing! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Composed and Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Composed by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Taking Off! * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Nursery Rhymes * Written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studios 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Songwriter Credit Differences * The Wiggly Big Show inlay (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time album (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Karaoke Songs 3 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Play Piano with The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes The Best of The Wiggles(Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles' Great Adventure (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Big Birthday (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Celebration! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hit Songs and Rarities (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Taking Off! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Best of The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Around Australia (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) Musicians The Wiggles (album) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher * Piano: Phillip Wilcher * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Hand Claps: Greg Page * Emax: Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player: Anthony Field The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry Celebration! * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Glockenspiel: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Taking Off! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Cello: Alex Keller The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Nursery Rhymes * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Jeff McCormack * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie Listen 1991 1997 Lyrics Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh ("Bear's now asleep, Shh, shh, shh!" is repeated as the song fades out) Trivia *In the original 1991 album version, Jeff snores at the end and Anthony says "Turn that trumpet down! Bears are trying to sleep!". *The 2013 version was actually taped in a live studio with a teddy bear mascot who is sleeping at the end until the Wiggles wake him up. This can be seen in TV Series 7. When it was uploaded on YouTube on July 20th 2017, an intro that was deleted was added. The background music from It's a Wiggly Circus and Circus Cyclists Cycling! is also played. *This song is usually one of the first songs performed in their concerts. *The instrumental track has three main versions. 1991-1996, a trumpet starts the song, from 1997 onward, an accordion starts the song, and since 2012, sometimes it starts with light piano. *The "yippee!" after "Then you turn around" wasn't yet added until 1996. *Anthony or Murray have played the guitar in this song. *On the http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Potatoes%3A_The_Best_of_The_Wiggles_(video)Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles In the bonus features, it says it has the original 1991 music video for this song, but it actually has the 1993 music video for this song. *It was the first animal song to be performed. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The song was known as in The Wiggles inner circles as Rocka). * Greg Page wrote most of the lyrics for this song in his bathroom. Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wake Up Jeff (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potaotes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Big Birthday *Celebration * Taking Off! * Nursery Rhymes * Wiggle Around Australia * Happy 15th Birthday! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Episode Performances *Jeff the Mechanic *Your Body *Hygiene *Fishing Time! *Dorothy's Ballet (3-second A-capella) *Making Pies *A Wiggly Mystery (Concert) *S.S Feathersword *Fruity Fun *The Gorilla Dance (live) *We Can Do So Many Things *Shh! Shh! Shh! *Toot Toot! (Live at Wigglehouse) *Professor Simon's Musical Challenge - Arabic *Simon Goes Quackers (live) *Slow Motion Anthony *Apples and Bananas * Simon's Brush With Fame * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (episode) * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Emma! episode) * Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery * Dancing is So Much Fun Album Tracks *The Wiggles *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Wiggle Time *Live Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Celebration * Taking Off! * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Karaoke Songs 3 * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Let's Wiggle Gallery Rock-A-ByeYourBear-CrowleHome.jpg|Crowle Home performance Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PlayschoolLearningSegment.jpg|Playschool GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Greg singing MonicaSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Monica singing JohnandMonica-Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|John and Monica singing the song on "Play School" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Live.jpg|1992 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ClareField.jpg|Clare Field SofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini MurrayPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Murray playing classical guitar AnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini Stroller.jpg|Teddy bear in stroller Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|1996 live from Wiggledance! Live in Concert TheWigglesMovie368.png|1997 version from The Wiggles Movie AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini singing this song in The Wiggles Movie Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|1998 version from Wiggle Time Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Blockbuster.jpg|Blockbuster live File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2001Live.jpg|2001 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese Song title AnniSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anni singing Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version ArthurPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Arthur playing acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-ToysRUs.jpg|Toys R US live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|2004 medley Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Splish Splash Big Red Boat version BrettSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing this song File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Extra.jpg|Extra Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBar-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|2012 version from Taking Off LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing this song Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013.jpg|2013 version from "Wiggly Showtime" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta clip Rock-A-ByeYourBear-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm performance File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City Rock-A-ByeYourBear-GoldenGrove.jpg|Golden Grove performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Hobart.jpg|Hobart performance Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes lve Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Arabic.jpg|Arabic version Rock-a-ByeYourBear-WigglyMashup.jpg|Wiggly Mashup Version Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original 1993 clip at the Wiggles' reunion concert 102_7135.JPG|2009 live 7-24-08 Wiggles Concert 014.jpg|2008 US live August 2010 085.jpg|2010 live 9.jpg|2011 live 12027147_10155992621890212_2075526038771196819_o.jpg|2015 live 1063388604_be8f54de4b_o.jpg|2005 live 346462740_4266b95361_o.jpg|2006 live 9349527576_01de943e63_o.jpg|2003 live Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) 22829529_10156046735177018_4941102657321197210_o.jpg|2015 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1991 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs